


Renegades Extras

by Doctor_RainbowFoxey



Series: Renegades [2]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, British, Gen, M/M, WW2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24014479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_RainbowFoxey/pseuds/Doctor_RainbowFoxey
Summary: Naturally, it all starts with a bar fight.
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers
Series: Renegades [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1494083
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Renegades Extras

**Author's Note:**

> This scene became long so I decided to post separately

Scott Summers saw himself as a simple man when you came down to his meat and marrow. Fate was a divine lady with little time for the pandering of fools and vagabonds. After a difficult sortie fending off bloody Gerry from Ol’ Blighty all fella required was to relax with good company and a dram of decent quality. Scott wanted to enjoy a moment of relative safety, ride of the adrenaline and to try damn hard not to drown in hindsight,

Granted the final was often barricade that proved an impasse for Commander Summers as his fellow flyers knew well. He hadn’t proclivity for melancholy and scruples had their claws dug deep in his stubborn hide. This usually earned him a wee bit of breathing space and peace from his mates post-battle. If pressed Scotty may admit that this response was intentional and often appreciated.

Summers took a drag on his cig as he slouched in the chair in the corner of the bar he had encamped himself in and sighed. The keen bartender, canny as he was promptly topped off Scott’s glass. The Officer loosened his uniform tie and took a measured sip of his whiskey. Behind his ruby quartz specs, he watched the coming going around him in the busy pub. 

To the untrained eye, the officer’s lanky frame presented a picture of relaxation as he sipped his drink. Hank knew better. His friend was a tightly wound mechanism, ready to take action should the need arise. McCoy mused forebodingly on how much his commander physically could take before he shattered like the gears in the clocks he had helped his build when he was young. 

Abruptly McCoy sees something that immediately causes alarms to go off and his hackles to rise. Hank nudged this alternate Scott, the man’s focus sharply locked on the subject of his friends' concern. Though his face remained a mask of relaxed normality, Commander Summers was troubled.

Before him, he saw his young American recruit Katherine Pryde being hassled by a hulking man. Summers typically tried not to interfere too much, and he trusted his comrades to fend for themselves. However, Pryde has only been here for less than a month and something about this man unsettled the commander. Scotty’s jaw clenched, his brow furrowed and his power sparked behind his ruby quartz lenses.

“Well now, what’s a pretty young dame like yer self doin in a dump like this?”

“You’re American eh? How about ya come with me? I’ll take ya somewhere nice.”

“No thank you, sir.”

“Ah babey doll don’t be such a cold fish, come on over to our barrack… I will make worth your while.”

The beast’s toothy fanged smile was as dark as the depraved fantasies that loomed large in its malicious mind.

“I’m sorry sir but I must decline.”

Not willing to take no as an answer the man grabbed Pryde’s hand and aggressively pulled her towards him. 

“Don’t play hard to get girly.”

“Get your paws off me creep!!” 

As she spoke, Pryde cleverly slipped like a ghost through the monster's grasp much to her attacker's surprise. Summers felt a surge of relief and pride in his comrade upon seeing her deftly free herself. Now it was time to show this reprobate how they handle threats to his own. 

“What the hell? Hey, get back here!!”

Victor made to pursue her as she backed away, but found Commander Summers deftly blocked his way with Hank and with Warren at his flanks.

“Ye mad with it?” 

Commander Summers spoke with a pleasant clear tone that veiled the threat beneath it like snow-covered black ice. Ignorant and undeterred the vagabond continued to stalk forward. Scott was not cowed much to his adversary's frustration; he stood his ground. When the ruffian tried to push past Summers the commander fearlessly repositioned himself, to yet again block the larger man.

“Off with ye!! Dinnae hear the lassie?”

“You wanna buy the farm keener? Mind yer business eh?”

The fiend tried to intimidate Scotty with his predatory leer nonetheless Summers remained undaunted, his small smile beneath his full chevron mustache never faltered.

“Sorry Ah cannae just stand aside and abide by such coarse behavior. An’ even worse permit ye to lay hands upon one under my command? Naw. Ah, wouldnae allow it, soldier. “

Commander Scott paused for a moment as if wanting his message to sink in. All the while locking eye contact with the feral blond-haired man. 

“Aye, you can escort yer hinny well out the premises afore Ah do it for ye!!”

“Ah, many pardons Sir. Didn’t mean to cause a kerfuffle.”

“Right. On yer way.”

With purposeful brazen disregard, Commander Summers turned away from the feral man in a clear dismissive gesture. Instead of giving the Vegabond any more of his time, Summers turned to Kitty, his concern for his trainee palpable.

“Ye alright Lassie?”

“Yes Sir...Commander!! Watch out!!”

The British officer managed to reflexively turn with the savage blow that his assailant attempted to land and thus avoided most of the damage. His ruby quartz glasses, on the other hand, were not so lucky as the blow shattered upon impact, blood and shards were sent flying, cutting flesh on their way. The bar fell silent as the commander removed the damaged speck calmly wiping away glass from his face.

With eyes tightly closed Summers fell into a fighting stance of an experienced boxer with fists raised and feet light.

“Scotty..” said Hank some worry evident in the intelligent burly man and “Kamarade as my mama always says, be careful that you are not patting a snake with your bare feet...This kokot doesn’t smell human.”

“Aye, I recolet your maw’s sage advice that if a reprobate makes himself an ass, then he cannae flap when he is ridden.”

“Oi!! You gunna prove yer bites worth yer bark? Or are yah gunna run away whimpering yah uppity limey dog! Or is yer skirt…”

Suddenly Summers struck out with the speed of a viper with a vicious uppercut to the fiend’s nose breaking bone with an unnerving crunch that drew a spray of blood from his foe. An attack that was uncanny in its precision, especially considering the one delivering it was currently blind.

The man roared, his feral features became apparent to all his full height fearful as he spread his arms and menaced the Scottish man with sickle-like claws now wet with his own blood.

“Oooch. Merciful Mary, save my soul from bloody bloorterd bampots.”

The stalwart officer sighed in the manner of one tired of suffering fools. The Commander looked pointedly at the crowd surrounding him and his assailant.

“Away. Oout.”

The crowd blinked at each other and the Commander who of course did not blink but instead deftly dodged a swipe from the beast. 

“What is this?? ...Surround Bullocking? Ye get gaun!! Scram ya eejits!!

Summers opened his eyes crack and an ominous scarlet glow seeped out. Having finally realized the gravity of the situation, the bystanders hastened to clear the way. One of them even sheepishly opened the door.

“Ooh you gonna glow at me pretty bo…Yeearrgg!!”

The monstrous man yelled as an optic beam struck him square in the chest and forcefully threw the reprobate back and out into the cold night street. Not one to let an offensive advantage be wasted took the visor Warren wordlessly handed over and charged out of the bar after his foe. 

“Warren, Hank! We go...Bobby guards our six!!”

“Yes sir.”

As they exited the doorway the vagabond tried to leap and ambush them with vengeance in his fiendish mind. Only to be slammed to the ground by another blast of concussive energy from their Commander. 

“Doon!!”

“Aaaargg!!”

“Hank!! Warren!! Restrain him!”

“I’ll eviscerate yah tea-drinking bastard!!...Brother!!..Logan!!”

“Hold yer weesht!!”

“What the hell is goin on eh?”

Said a shorter burly man with dark hair wearing a Canadian uniform. Who had come charging out the bar with an uncompromising vigor and vengeance.

“Brother!! These British bastards have accosted me!!” 

The shorter man stalked up to the group and took in the scene with protective suspicion. Upon realizing the tall visor wearing man who regarded the other man with a matching degree of wary ire. The brazen Canadian devil poked his counterpart in the chest as he glared up at him. Commander Summers was neither impressed nor fazed by the other’s display of bravado. A fact he made clear by only responding with a raised eyebrow and a cool unyielding composure.

“Let em’go.”

“I’m afraid cannae do that.”

“Why the hell not?”

Said the stocky man, his regard as stormy as his gray eyes. This reminder of Victor’s actions caused the British officers' expression to harden and that carefully reigned in force flashed menacingly. 

“This blootered Brother of yers…assaulted a comrade of mine.”

“He’s lying Brother!! 

“I got one question for you. Are you gunna let my brother go and handle this through the proper channels like civilized men or are ya optin’ to settle it with blood and bone, like the beasts of old?”

With a snick suddenly the feral man revealed an impressive trio of bone claws. He thrust before the Wing Commander’s nose and offered them up for closer inspection. In turn, the scarlet force was unmistakable as it leaked from the edge of Scott’s flight glasses, so much so that the light flitted off the other man’s claws and stood out in the clear night air. 

Warren and Hank exchanged nervous glances, both well aware of how stubborn their normal even keel CO could be sometimes when it came to protecting those under his command. By some minor miracle, his mates carried out a silent discussion and arrived at a plan of action. 

“Not being funny, but could we pass on this cooperative hands-on butcher fest?”

Said Warren with customary rye Welsh humor at odds with his placating tone. The blond pilot turned to his buff friend. After a pointed look from Warren, Hank diplomatically voiced his counsel. 

“Our fair feathered friend’s counsel is wise. Scotty, the truth can wait, for it lives a long life. Also, forgive me Chiefy, but won’t the Marshal need a report on this before any drastic action is taken?”

“....”

Kitty joined the fray and tentatively approached her stubborn Commander. Trying to break the spell between the two stubborn combatants she lightly grasped her CO’s arm. Summers did not shift his steely regard from his animalistic opponent for an instant, though he tensed automatically in response to the contact briefly. His defenses having recognized friend from foe Scott seemed to will himself to return to a more relaxed posture for this tension to bleed from his frame. Uncertain and not wanting to escalate the situation by unsettling her new CO further she let go of his arm.

“I’m ok Sir. Please, With all due respect, I appreciate your concern but it’s not worth falling on your own sword for or causing an international incident over.”

“What'd ya know the little lady speaks sense bub.”

This flippant comment from the Canadian did little to cool the Scottish mutant’s ire from the scarlet glow hinting at a fearsome storm of power as it rallied to be unleashed from its tenuous containment, the clenched jaw, and furrowed brow. After an uncomfortably long silent battle of wills between the two stubborn officers, Scott acquiesced to the advice of those he commands.

“Release him.”

With disdain Hank and Warren dropped the drunken man straight into a puddle muddy snow and melted ice. Like an overgrown angry wet cat he surged to his feet sputtering and ready to fight. 

“You bastards! I’ll…”

Logan grabbed his brother’s arm abruptly.

“Brother.”

“Let me at em Jimmy!!”

“Let’s go, Victor.”

The hulking blond man spits a wad of spit clotted blood on the ground and chuffed derisively. Nonetheless, he grudgingly complied with his brother’s order but locked eyes with Logan as he passed and silent feral language unique only to them sent a clear message that he was in no way cowed.

  
  


Automatically the Canadian officer turned to his British counterpart. No intelligible words were given flight in the shivering silence of the charged pause that followed. Then with a sigh, the shorter man turned to Pryde. Logan’s ire dissolved into an unease he was unable to conceal. Reflexively her three comrades closed ranks around their youngest member-only for her to nudge her way through them with exasperated fondness.

“Madam...You have my deepest apologies. My brother can be bad news when he’s on a bender, a bad habit I will personally rectify and elucidate for him. You have my word, miss.”

Logan turned to Commander Scott.

”However, we prefer to discipline our own in house.”

You best get on that Cheify, yah wee boggin’ dug. Thought Commander Scott. __

”Aye right!!! Ye gauna have tae forgive my manners but Sergeant, yer bum’s oot the windae. Dinnae see a reason trust yeh considerin’ the  _ quality _ of kin yeh so loyally defend!”

“Yah sure aboat dat?”

“Aye! Burds of a feather flock together as ye well ken.”

“Yah seem to make yer mind up, mighty fast officer! Yah sure my brother didn’t knock what little sense you had left in your noggin?”

“Ye a right bastart aren’t ye? Aye! That don make me less keen of eye or yah sound of mind!! Furthermore Yah can well ken a wee wallap fae a dunderheid dug cannae end me!”

“Yeh certain aboat dat?”

Abruptly another young pilot galloped up to meet them, his chestnut hair mussed hair and prominent freckles.

“Commander!! Commander!!”

Scott stubbornly refused to break eye contact with his foe only raised a hand in a halting ‘not now’ gesture.

“Commander!!”

“Haud yer wheesht Bobby.” 

Murmured the commander, his voice deadly calm, and his gaze still not waving from its lock on the feral Canadian. Confused Bobby turned to Hank and the others looking for answers.

“Have I come down from the mountains?

Bobby looked to Kitty and thus started a round of silent communication as Kitty promptly turned to Warren who then looked slightly panicked for a moment before turning to Hank with a shrug.

Abruptly the sound of an air raid warning siren rebounded and tore through the air. A threat of imminent attack succeeded where all else had failed in ending the standoff, for the moment at least. 

“How aboat we continue dis later eh?”

“Aye, It’ll be a square go an’ ye wee behind is goin tae be skelped well good! Whit’s fur ye’ll no go past ye!”

“Yah wanna rephrase dat eh? Yah cryptic bastard!!”

Said Logan in frustration but Scott and his crew had already turned and made haste to their posts. Like a dog with a bone, Logan was not one to let a challenge go unanswered. 

“It’ll be yer skinny arse that gets hosed! Ya eightball!!”

The feral man huffed and grumbled as he hurried back to his own barracks. He hoped Fury gave him a mission soon to keep his mind off slim Scottish bastards who had no rights being sharp as sin in uniform! Dang nabbit!!

And with that two brightly blazing stars had crossed paths yet again as if fated by gravity to become ever entangled.

**Index**

Patting a snake with bare feat - walking into the lion den

Kokot - prick (Czech)

Cuddie - donkey (Scottish)

Yer bum’s oot the windae - yer talking rubish

Chiefly - RAF slang flight Sergeant 

Mad wae it? - are you comprehensively drunk

Oaf -off

Dinnae -didn’t you

Lassie - young woman/ girl

Paws - hands

Dame/doll - girl

Cold fish - cold person

Buy the farm - die 

Keener - Geek/nerd

Blootered - drunk

Sleekit - sneeky

Boggin - smelly

Dug - dog

Dunderheid - idiot

Haud yer wheesht - shut up

Have I come down from the mountains (Icelandic) - what’s going on?

Wallap - hit

Square go - fair fight

Skelped - spanked

Eight ball - ass/ trouble maker


End file.
